


Autumn Leaves

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Post Season 7, klance, they are still figuring out their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Lance goes to his old house to see if he can retrieve some of his family possessions. Keith goes with him.Happens right after season 7.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Autumn leaves of my Klancetober 2018.  
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

'Thank you for coming with me, Keith' Lance said without looking at him. He was mostly focused on flying his Lion but the actual truth was that he felt a bit awkward looking at Keith after he was the only one that wanted to accompany him on this. Lance knew everyone was busy, but Keith was too, he could have said no.

'No problem' Keith answered beside Lance's pilot seat 'I hadn't been in Red in such a long time' He added while resting one hand on the seat.

'She's great' 

'I know' Keith agreed.

It wasn't a mission the one they were on. The deal was that Lance wanted to go to his family house to see if he could retrieve some of his family possessions... That is if the house was still standing.

The scene was not looking very promising though.

If Lance was right, they were supposed to be flying over a residential area of the city, but it definitely didn't look like it. Everything was destroyed, burned, or collapsed. You could not distinguish one house from its neighbor, and even though there were a few areas that were not completely destroyed, those were the least.

It was a desolating view.

Keith opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he saw Lance grabbing his controllers a little bit harder. He knew it was not easy for him to see a place that he had known like this, and he wanted to say something comforting, anything, but nothing came to mind, so he kept quiet. 

They passed a few taller grey buildings that had not fallen altogether.

Lance went down, a little closer to the ground.

'Okay... so, we should be entering my neighborhood-' Lance got caught up on his own words, his eyes widening at the sight. 

It was worse than they could have imagined. Most houses were shattered to the ground, some of them didn't even resemble being a house before. 

Red crashed one of her legs against one of the destroyed houses making Keith grab onto the back of Lance's seat.

'Are you okay?' Keith looked at Lance, but he didn't answer. He was blankly staring at front with a hopeless look that was hard to take in. 'Maybe... I should pilot?' He tried.

'What?' Lance looked at him confused, but his thoughts were not in the question Keith had asked. 'Sorry, I'm fine' He assured shaking his head. He stabilized Red and they continued.

'I wish we could have been here earlier' 

'Me too' Keith rested a hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance took a deep breath. 'My house should be around here...' He says in a low voice.

'How does your house look like?' Keith asked going closer to the front.

'It was light blue with a grey roof... pretty standard house' Lance murmured.

But it wasn't that easy to spot between all the debris.

'Mmmm' Keith was really focusing on trying to find it 'Was there something more noticeable about it?'

'Hmmm oh yeah, the garage door was a dark red color'

'Okay, dark red it is' Keith scanned the area.

'Not that one... no... no... no' Lance dismissed out loud 'Ugh... I'm not even that sure we're in the right place anymore-'

'I see it!' Keith exclaimed.

'WHERE?!' Lance asks looking everywhere.

Keith pointed Lance in the direction. It was a bit farther away, near a group of houses that somehow were not devastated.

'Holy shit... that IS my house!' He exclaimed with his eyes wide.

'It doesn't look so bad'

'Yeah... maybe we can still get stuff from it' He grinned towards Keith, immediately cheering up.

Keith nodded smiling back.

Red landed in front of the house very carefully, to not provoke any vibrations on the ground.

The light-blue painting was a bit faded but still held. All the windows were broken and the roof had collapsed on the second floor, but more than that it was still standing, and it still looked good in a weird melancholic way

Keith followed Lance. The front door collapsing on the floor the second Lance touch it, making a loud thud noise that echoed through the house.

Inside it was a lot worse than out. It wasn't very walkable, and most things were on the ground broken by the part of the roof that had gone through the ceiling of the first floor.

Keith looked around. Even in that state, the house gave a warm, homely feeling. Keith smiled to himself because of course, Lance's house was going to feel like that.

'Let me give you a tour' Lance began, stepping on some debris 'Over there, we have the kitchen, that is no longer available to visit, so sorry' His voice was deep as he was imitating a real estate salesman. 'Here was the living room, where you could have found the Mcclain family watching TV most evenings' Lance motioned sitting on an invisible couch, changing the channel on the tv. 

And it was a lot funnier that it should be, being that the house was no longer habitable.

Keith chuckled.

'OH! Look!' Lance opened his eyes wide and walked to a room that was almost intact 'This is where my grandma and I knitted'

'You knit?' Keith asked incredulously.

'Of course, I do. I have many hidden talents, my fellow dude' Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Keith rolled his eyes.

'Come on, let's go upstairs' 

'Are we looking for something in particular?' Keith asked hesitantly, following Lance on the stairs.

'Yes, we are' Lance glanced over his shoulder 'We are looking for my family photo albums... my mom wants them'

Like any mother would.

The second floor was mostly an open space with debris, with most of the walls destroyed and collapsed on the floor, but they could see the master bed on the end of the hall. 

They surrounded the huge hole in the middle of the area and passed through. 

'Okay, so... The albums have a white cover... and I can't remember what else my mom said, but you know... they look like photo albums' 

Keith nodded and they went inside.

The destruction did no longer surprise the two of them. Everything was a bit burned down because of the roof, and nothing was left intact. All the furniture was completely gone, and the bed was the only thing that remained almost whole.

Keith looked around but there wasn't really much left.

'I don't think we can save anything from there'

'What?' Lance had spaced out. 'Oh no, the albums were always under the bed... are supposed to be...' he furrowed his eyebrows. 'Here help me out.' 

Keith helped him lift the destroyed bed. Lance glanced under. 

'YESSSSSSS! I can’t believe they are still there!' he lets go of the bed leaving Keith lifting the weight completely alone.

'Woah' Keith yelped but composed himself immediately.

'Oh shit sorry' Lance apologized trying to lift it again.

'I got it, get the albums' Keith nodded.

Lance crawled under the bed, grabbed them all and got out fast. Keith rested the bed on the floor.

'They are almost intact.' Lance commented opening one of them and looking through the pictures.

'Is that you? keith exclaimed pointing to a photo of a small, lanky kid laying on the grass.

'Yes, I was around 12'

'Huh.... cute' Keith says absently.

Lance snorts.

'What?' Keith glared.

'Well, thank you for noticing... I was actually a pretty cute kid' Lance agreed.

They go through other pictures. Family portraits, dinners, birthdays parties, Christmas, even a Halloween photo.

'Of course, you would dress up as a vampire for Halloween' Keith sassed.

'Hey! Vampires are cool' Lance argued, taking the photo back from Keith's hands and closing the album. 

'That's debatable'

'It's really not' Lance disagreed, but he was smiling.

'I'm glad we could find them' Keith patted his back.

'Thank you Keith' Lance stared at him, his eyes a bit glassy. Keith felt the urge to hug him but restrained himself from doing so.

'We should get going' He said walking away.

'Wait, no!' 

Keith turned around. 'What?'

'I want to check out my room'

'Oh... okay... but hurry, I get the feeling the house could collapse any minute'

'Right' 

The last door on the opposite side of the hall was Lance's room. Keith wasn't surprised when he saw that the last few standing walls were blue, because of course, his room was going to be blue. 

'So messy' Lance commented. Everything was on the floor like a hurricane had passed only inside that room.

Lance crouched going through a pile of stuff on the floor.

Keith looked around and grabbed a book from the floor, opening it. A pressed orange leaf fell to the ground. Keith picked it up.

'I used to keep pressed leaves on my books too' He commented, more to himself than anything. 

'Huh?' Lance looked over at Keith 'Oh!' His face lighting up 'Turn it over' 

Keith gave him a confused look but did as he was told. On the other side, there was a small painting of a beach.

'What-'

'I completely forgot about these...' Lance said standing up and going over Keith 'My mom used to look for the prettiest autumn leaves in the garden and keep them pressed in books... then, when they were ready, we would paint on them....'

He took it and examined it.

'My mom painted this though...I was not that good of at it' he laughed. 'There should be a few mines in those books' Lance pointed to other books on the floor encouraging Keith to look for them. 

Keith went through them and found two more leaves. One was a pretty painting of a house on a meadow and the other...

'What is this suppose to be?' Keith asked holding a laugh.

'I told you I wasn't a good painter!' Lance squinted his eyes at him, he took the leaf and stare at it for a few minutes.

'I... uh... It's a... I have no idea what this is' He admitted.

They both laughed.

Keith took all the three leaves and put them in between the album pages. 

'Here, you should take them to your mom, she'll like them'

'Oh she will!' Lance smiled and looked around, contemplating the room. It was nostalgic, to say the least.

Lance sighed and put an arm around Keith's shoulders.

'Let's get out of here before the house falls onto us' he chuckled.

Keith glanced at Lance one more time, and they both walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! I would love to know what you think! :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, same username as here: thethirdexpedition  
>    
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.  
>    
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake.


End file.
